Announcement
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami and Usopp reveal their relationship to the crew. UsoNam oneshot for SpanishPirate.


Announcement

Announcement

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for SpanishPirate so enjoy. Please R&R.

Feeble moonlight barely illuminated the young couple as they lay together on clean white sheets. The woman with tangerine colored hair traced over her lover's lithe form, her touch tickling his skin. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist and she felt safe, something she hadn't felt all the years of her childhood since Bellemere had been killed. Usopp was sleeping and as much as she loved watching him in his repose she kissed him gently on the cheek, making the marksman open his eyes.

"Nami…is something wrong?"

"We're telling the rest of the crew tomorrow about our relationship." Nami said in a light tone. Usopp's body started shaking and Nami chuckled.

"But Nami I have the exposing-relationship-disease. If I tell people I'm in love with someone I get really sick." Usopp said, his tone trying to import how serious this condition was to his lover.

"Liar…" Nami said, kissing him deep on the lips. Usopp's trembling stopped and he ran a hand through her orange locks. After they broke apart the navigator laid her head on his chest. "We're telling them tomorrow Usopp or I'm making you build me something better than the Clima Tract, okay?" Nami then closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat and soon fell asleep. Usopp followed soon after, his arms still around Nami.

The next day dawned and Usopp's legs were shaking. He was currently sitting beside Nami in the meeting room of the Thousand Sunny. She had just called all the crew together and the marksman was preparing for their outrage.

"Usopp calm down. They're not going to hate us just because we're in love." Just then the rest of the Strawhats came into the room. Luffy ran in, carrying Chopper on his shoulders and grinning widely. Zoro gave a yawn as he entered, wondering why his nap had been interrupted. Robin entered with a slight smile on her face, already knowing what Usopp and Nami were going to announce. Franky came drinking some cola with Brook following after him, the skeleton playing a new tune he had just created. Lastly Sanji entered, carrying a large tray of drinks. A cigarette jutted out from his lips and his eyes grew into hearts when he gave a drink to Nami.

"Here you are Nami-schwann, my newest culinary masterpiece!" Nami picked up a drink and smiled at the cook.

"Thank you Sanji." Usopp reached out for one as well but the cook moved the drinks out of his grasp.

"They're not for you, just Nami and Robin-chan." The cook said a hint of annoyance in his tone. Sanji then gave a drink to Robin and the archaeologist gave him a slight smile. Nami shared her drink with Usopp. Zoro then glanced at their navigator.

"Alright, would you mind telling us what you called us here for?" The swordsman asked, eager to start training now that he was up.

"Very well, Usopp and I are in a relationship." Nami said as calm as could be. A crash was heard as Sanji dropped the tray he was holding and the drinks he had made pooled on the wooden floor. Luffy and Chopper gave Nami a confused stare.

"Well yeah you're in a relationship Nami, we're all nakama, remember?" Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Brook rolled their eyes or in Brook's case sockets, at their captains naiveté.

"No Luffy we're not just nakama. Usopp and I have a relationship beyond that."

"Are you his evil twin?" Chopper piped up, remembering a story Usopp told him once. Usopp then stood up, his dark eyes glinting. Gathering Nami in his arms bridal style, Usopp kissed her deep on the lips for several seconds, his legs not shaking in the slightest.

"Does that answer your question?" The sniper asked. Not waiting for an answer, he walked towards Sanji with Nami still in his arms. The cook's eyes went wide but Usopp could only see one as Sanji's blonde hair covered the right eye.

"Nami-schwan, tell me this is all a big joke…" Sanji pleaded.

"I love Usopp, Sanji. Sorry for not telling you sooner." Robin came up to the cook and summoned an extra hand to pat him on the back. She smiled at Usopp and Nami.

"Congratulations long nose-kun, navigator-san. I hope you're happy." Franky gave them a thumb up while Brook began playing a lovers serenade. Luffy and Chopper cheered while Zoro left to train, the small smile on his lips signifying his acceptance of his nakama's love.

Usopp then left the meeting room and headed for Nami's quarters. Sanji started bawling and Robin had to summon even more arms to console him. The cook didn't know whether to be happy or to give Usopp mushrooms for a week but he yelled out after the retreating couple.

"You crap-sniper if you break her heart I'll burn you alive!" Usopp gave him a wave of his fingers to show he understood and Nami just chuckled at the cook's antics. Once in the privacy of her quarters Usopp placed Nami gently on the bed and started to remove his clothes.

"Rather bold for Captain Usopp…" Nami commented, a smile on her lips. Her clothes quickly joined the snipers on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and together they fell onto the bed. He started trailing kisses along her jaw line before his lips met her ears.

"I'm just Usopp right now, if that's alright with you." Nami's response was to push him on his back, her hands rubbing up his body until she reached his face, fingers stroking his cheek softly.

"Usopp's all I need." Nami said, lips meeting his.

After their lovemaking the two lay in each other's arms, just enjoying the silence and all the unspoken connections they shared. Now it was Nami who had her arms wrapped around Usopp, a contented smile on her lips. She was starting to drift into her dreams when Usopp spoke.

"Nami…"

"Mmmm…" Nami murmured in response.

"Why did you fall in love with me? I mean I'm not brave, I'm not as strong as the others and I- but whatever Usopp was going to say was cut off by a tanned finger on his lips.

"No more doubts." Nami whispered. "I love everything about you Usopp." She kissed him on the cheek and placed both hands on either side of his face. "Understand?" Usopp nodded and she smiled. "Good now could you tell me a story?" She lay her head on his chest and his soothing voice started telling a fantastic tale, Nami's eyes closed and her arms wrapped tightly around Usopp, never wanting to let go. "Usopp…love you…forever…" Nami whispered.

"Only forever?" Usopp asked. Nami grinned and replied back before sleep claimed her.

"Forever…and ever…."


End file.
